The Administration Core will provide centralized administrative and fiscal management for all research projects and cores associated with the Program Project. These services will involve coordinating the programmatic aspects of the research activities of the participants and include fiscal overview, preparing and assembling yearly progress reports, manuscript and report typing, organizing and scheduling meefings and seminar speakers, and the general allocation of resources. The Administrafion Core will be headed by Dr. Estes and assisted by Dr. Atmar, and staffed by part time senior administrator, Terrlyn Bosshard, and a part time administrative secretary, Dede Fox.